


My Mistake

by SarahWritesThings



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: AU ending, Angst, Episode: s05e01 Night, Gen, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahWritesThings/pseuds/SarahWritesThings
Summary: An alternate ending to "Night", where Janeway was successful.





	My Mistake

The hallways felt emptier, the mess hall colder, and the bridge lonelier than it ever had before. As long as it had been since she had graced them herself, her presence had always been there, holding the crew together in a way that the didn’t see. She hadn’t seen it.

_“Guilt has been her constant companion."_

He should have known, he should have seen her slipping away from him. But he had fielded the questions like any good first officer would have. He defended her and let her have her space, and he didn’t see how she was disappearing, locked away in her quarters.

It had been five years of constant battles, of one thing after another, of no time to stop and rest for longer than a day at a time. It should have been no surprise that there was another battle lurking just under the surface.

_“And now all of us are paying for my mistake."_

Of the entire crew, he was the only one she let close enough to see it. Even Tuvok, her longest friend, had been pushed aside to make space for it all.

He should have been the one to step up. He should have been the one to save her, if not for his own sake but for the crew, who hadn’t been able to see it coming.

Despite all his love, despite all he had promised her, he had failed her.

_"My mind is perfectly clear."_

He couldn’t stop replaying her words, over and over again in his mind. He should have picked up on it. He should have heard what she was saying. Her words had been so cold, so calculated, so honest and biting. She had known what she was saying, she had probably just been repeating the words that had been playing in her head.

She had been in so much pain, and he had done nothing to stop it, to help her.

Now he was alone.

_Padre nuestro,_

_que estás en el cielo._

_Santificado sea tu nombre._

_Venga tu reino._

_Hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo._

_Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día._

_Perdona nuestras ofensas,_

_como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden._

_No nos dejes caer en tentación y líbranos del mal._

_Amén._


End file.
